Divinity Relapse
by Bawdy
Summary: SM/FY:
1. Default Chapter

A.N # 1  
  
Oh yeah I've finally done it! I wrote a crossover.  
  
Now you might not think it to be amazing but to me it is because I stayed away from crossovers like the plague itself! I hated, HATED! crossovers...(except this one Sailor Moon/ Inu-Yasha fanfic but you can't blame me cause anything with SesshÃ´-Maru in it I would willingly read!) Then one day I caught my friend reading a Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover fic that my other chum printed out and gave her... well she forced me to read the stupid thing (peace of crap if you ask me!).... and I still don't like crossovers!!! That's why I'm writing one myself (just to see if I'd someday change or not)  
  
*****  
  
Divinity Relapse  
  
Written by: Bawdy  
  
Chapter 1 Cosmic alteration  
  
Seventeen-year-old Tsukino Usagi sighed in defeat. Another math exam failed yet again... such precious cramming minutes before quiz gone to waste. She feared the expression on both her mother and Luna's face when she presents the crumpled exam paper for their surveillance. She'd be grounded for life because her low marks at school; she knew this for certain. What was worse, she neglected to gather information for that horrid three-page essay due for her political science class!  
  
*High school's a total nightmare! * Usagi moaned in frustration.  
  
Life was so much simpler during her junior high school years; she wasn't Sailor Moon back then. Those years merely involved childhood fantasies of becoming a superhero like Sailor-V filled with romantic overtones. Never had she dreamt of actually becoming a heroine back then and how pleasantly thrilling that her fondest wish came true... and yet... after the suffering and pain... she was now regretting her future.  
  
"Whatcha doing Usagi?" Naru suddenly called out from behind the silent blond.  
  
"Gyahh!" Usagi yelped in fright, hastily shoving her exam paper back into her school bag where no one could spy its horrible existence. She turned around quickly, "Oh Naru-chan, it's only you... you scared me for a minute there..."  
  
Naru shook her head in displeasure; she had already caught a glimpse of the marked up exam paper and reassuringly patted her friends shoulder. "Poor, poor Usagi... don't worry about that exam, it was only a quiz, it's not the end of the world." She called out jollily and grinned when she caught the faintest blush appearing on her friends' pale face.  
  
Usagi shook her head in embarrassment, "Iie, I should have studied sooner instead of goofing off. Mother will be so disappointed...not to mention Luna... and-"  
  
"Luna? Why would your cat be worried about your marks?" Naru questioned. Her friend must be really out of it today...  
  
"Ehheh... err I'm just over exaggerating, that's all..." Usagi chuckled unsurely.  
  
"Don't sweat it Usagi, I know these last couple of months been real harsh... with your boyfriend missin-" Naru halted her line of speech, noticing her friends cheeriness falter drastically. "Um- hey, did you finish that essay for history?" Naru quickly changed the subject, latching onto Usagi's arm and leading her best friend off towards the bus stop.  
  
"Iie, I didn't even start on that yet. I was busy..." Usagi trailed off, trying desperately to quell her turbulent emotions. *Two months had passed since the fatal battle with Chaos and the heartbreaking reality of watching everyone I loved dearly die. I can't believe it's been so long: Mamo-chan I want to return to you... I think... Rei, Ami, Mako-chan, Hotaru, Michiru...Everyone... I miss you all so much, where did you go, why was I the only one that returned to earth? What will happen to our destiny... to the future? *  
  
Usagi sighed sullenly; as much as she wanted her friends and Mamo-chan to return to her she found it difficult to attempt rekindling the relationship between Mamoru and herself, she knew it wouldn't be sufficient enough for her. She was such a gullible adolescent fourteen-year-old back then, thinking how glorious it was that destiny was bluntly laid out for her to follow and achieve. It's so simple to fallow destiny, knowing everything that would eventually happen, how perfectly boring it all would be. Usagi was brought out of her morbid reverie by her friends' high-pitched voice.  
  
"Nah, that's ok, same here. Let's go to the library and work on it now, It's been so long since we just hung out together. You're so busy with all your other friends, I never have a chance to be around you anymore." Naru pouted playfully, noticing her friend wince guiltily just by the simple statement.  
  
"... Um speaking about your other friends... where exactly are they? I haven't seen them around for a while now." Naru questioned.  
  
"I... I don't know..." Tears of loss threatened to unleash it self as Usagi attempted to smile giddily, changing the subject quickly before she lost control of her turbulent emotions, "I can't believe I'm saying this but lets get started on that report!"  
  
The two girls quickly made their way into the waiting bus, greeting the driver as they flipped out their bus pass.  
  
*****  
  
"Sugoi, this library is so huge!" Usagi squealed in amazement as she pushed open the double doors, turning her head left to right, her eyes came across the vending machines on the far right end of the hallway and she squealed yet again.  
  
Attempting a mad dash towards the vending machines, Usagi whimpered childishly as she felt a tug on her skirt causing her to halt her descent towards the source of food.  
  
"Not until we're finished with our report." Naru scolded while dragging her sullen friend up the first floor stairs and towards the tiny isle of computers located in the middle of the room.  
  
"Just a little snack before we start?" Usagi begged in the most annoying voice she possess while being jostled in front of a computer.  
  
"We came here to start on our report, not pig out. Honestly Usagi, you'll never get into a proper college at this rate!" Naru chided.  
  
"Oh Naru-chan, you're no fun at all!" Usagi pouted in defeat.  
  
The two girls released a fit of giggles, suddenly the head librarian called out "Girls this is a library, no talking!" The old man reprimanded.  
  
The two girls with flushed faces quietly began their elongated task of collecting data for the report. Using the catalogs in the computer files, they found the needed library numbers for the books and split up to collect them. (In silence of course.)  
  
Quickly as she had come, Usagi had her arms full of old documents and books ready to be skimmed through for her report. She sighed tiredly as she came to a stop beside her book bag, tossing the tiny stack of books upon the table both she and Naru temporarily shared. Glancing around the library for her redhead friend, Usagi slipped her hands into her bag and pulled out a few folded bills hidden inside a side pouch and tucked the money into her uniform skirt pocket.  
  
She was hungry after all and no one could stop a hungry Usagi from filling her bottomless tummy with delectable food. The blond quickly made her way down the stairs towards the vending machines she saw earlier that day but before she managed to reach the bottom floor she made a sharp U-turn back up the stairway at the sound of Naru's whispering voice calling for her. Ok there's one person who could stop her... perhaps her stomach could wait a few more minutes before it could be satisfied.  
  
"Usagi, where'd you think you're going?" Naru asked suspiciously.  
  
"Who, me?" Usagi glanced around quickly and blindly fetched a book from a nearby shelf, "Just wanted to get this book to read!" She waved the book in front of her for a few seconds and glanced at the title that read, 'Beauty's Punishment'. *Funny title for a book...* Usagi thought as she walked over towards Naru and placing the book next to her book bag, she quickly forgot about the novel as the two girls continued working.  
  
Ten minutes passed but to Usagi it felt like an eternity since she had a proper meal, this was similar to torture! All Usagi had written on her folder paper was two words, 'Tsukino Usagi' and nothing else. The blond glanced over, noticed that Naru-chan was already on her second page and was still scribbling away. *How does she do it?! Incredible! She's on her second page and it took her only ten minutes!!!!!*  
  
"Hey Usagi, what time is it?" Naru asked without losing a beat to her busy jotting.  
  
Usagi glanced down at her watch, "ten pass five," she whispered.  
  
Naru stopped writing and stared at Usagi in shock, "Oh my god, Usagi I'm late!" She whispered to her friend while collecting a few of the books and shuffling her notes into her backpack.  
  
"Late for what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Umm well, I umm... have a date." Naru replied truthfully.  
  
"And you weren't going to tell me!" Usagi wanted to screech but kept her voice down to a low mumble.  
  
"Well, you already know who... come on lets check out some of these books." Naru quickly changed the subject as she hefted her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the check out. Usagi nearly jumped for joy at the new idea and grabbed the nearest book next to her backpack (yes only one because she wants to copy Naru's paper later!) and followed her friend.  
  
As the two girls made their way down the stairs Usagi pulled out the bills in her skirt pocket, " I'll see you tomorrow Naru-chan, I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Sure thing Usagi! Man the movies gonna start at five and I gotta bathe and change! " Naru moaned in frustration and dashed out the library.  
  
The blond quickly made her way towards the vending machine and got herself a soda and a chocolate bar. She was about to open her cherry cola but ceased.  
  
"What's that noise?" She asked herself.  
  
Usagi stuffed her food and drink into her bag and fallowed the murmuring noises towards a secluded section of the library. She was about to open the door but a sudden burst of indigo energy from within the room caused her to think twice before entering.  
  
*Should I turn into- NO!- I can check this out myself... right? But what if it's-* her thought's came to a halt as another burst of light (this time crimson) could be seen through the cracks of the door.  
  
*Yup, better change now! * Usagi was about to transform when the door suddenly opened and smashed into her face, sending her reeling and falling butt first on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Usagi called out in pain. She rubbed her nose and spotted a girl with russet colored hair run out the door while calling out to someone and flapping her arms in a circular motion like a psycho.  
  
"Yui-chan! I'm back, I'm back!" The girl in the brown uniform yelled as she ran down the stairs and out the library door with the old-scrooge-of-a- librarian yelling at her to "Shut the hell up" and suddenly finding himself getting evil glowers from other respectable people in the library: some of these people were actually leaving the building because of the rude outburst.  
  
Usagi got off the floor and pulled her pink bag up on her shoulder and ventured into the dark room. She made her way silently towards one of the shelves and ran her fingers over the side of the books; her fingers came away covered with a layer of dust. "What a dirty room, don't they at least clean the dust off the shelves?" She asked herself as she rubbed the grime off her fingers with her thumb. She averted her eyes and took in everything around her, noticing a soft red glow dimming softer and lighter on the opposite side of the bookcase. Usagi quickly sprinted around the aisle she stood by and spotted the book the red light was secreting from before it finally ceased its glowing.  
  
She hesitantly lifted the bound book off from its perch and studied the front cover, there written in black ink was Chinese words. "Gee perfect, Chinese... I can't read Chinese!" Finding nothing interesting on the cover Usagi flipped through the first few pages, "oh wow pictures!" she flipped through picture after picture until she came to a stop at a completely blank section, turning the next page she noticed that it also had nothing written on it. "Maybe Rei-chan could..." Usagi faltered for a moment, *I forgot, * she thought sullenly, *Rei-chan and the others are gone...I should just leave now before I start crying. *  
  
The blond was about to shut the book but gasped instead. The blank page was filling up with words! and there was a picture of a kneeling girl being drawn on the left hand side of the paper! *That girl!* Usagi inhaled a lung full of air in shock, "She looks just like me!"  
  
A dismal feeling erupted inside of the quivering blond, she watched four symbols drawn next to the kneeling girl in the picture and up above the kneeling figure was two jaggedly eyes staring down at the girl in a void of black nothingness. Something about the black creature felt strangely familiar... almost identical to an opponent from the past, "What is this all about?" Usagi cried out in a mixture of audacious confusion and fear.  
  
From the book, an eruption of bright light swelled out and engulfed the teenagers' frail form and before Usagi could let out a piercing scream, she vanished into the world known as 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.'  
  
The only clue that someone was in the darken room was the book that was in Usagi's hand. It had fallen softly upon the plastic tiled floor and a blank page softly fluttered open; the scripture magically appearing upon the blank pages now revealed a new tail of a female warrior destined to protect the entire universe and beyond; it said....  
  
@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@  
  
As the Siryuu no miko made her celestial passage through the foreign world, she did not know of the dire tribulations arising in Konan because of the aggressive Kutou armies. But, as the powerful general from the land of Kutou directed the first wave of attacks on Konan, a more overwhelming force arrived from a time rip in the galaxy.  
  
The new invaders hurriedly began their pursuit of powerful life energy, sucking the power dry from their prey swiftly. This dark miasma of strength puzzled the celestial beings greatly for they could not prevent such dark power from invading their world and concurring it. Only one being could face this new foe and abolish it from their lands, but before they could send this heavenly maiden from the divine moon, they must see her for themselves and prevent her from interfering with their plans.  
  
And thus the day light of twilight nearly vanishing from the skies and they summoned this warrior to them, summoned her into the manuscript called 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.'  
  
@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@  
  
Sounds of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs as the books page silently fluttered once more to an empty leaf unmarked, and the tail continued...  
  
@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@  
  
She thought that her adventurous days were over and done until the inevitable arrived; that she would not be forced to struggle anymore nor make new friends and discover new love all over again. However her trial of life, love and loss had merely begun both its tangible, and psychological web of passion and agonizing pain through time itself yet again.....  
  
Her meetings with the divine warriors are foreseeable in her crossing, like a nymph or naiad she resembles to them all; their adoration for the heavenly creature shall fuel her to continue on. Although most will love her and some will hold odium for the maiden, only one would deem worthy to capture her heart. And thus the story continues....  
  
@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~@  
  
"Why is this door always opened?" A security man asked in annoyance, he turned the doorknob and was about to shut the door until he noticed one of the books kept in the room was not where it should be.  
  
"God damit! How did this happen?" He questioned to himself as he entered the room bent over and fetched the book from off the floor. "Geeze, this room gives me the chills!" he quickly stuffed the book into the empty spot on the bookshelf and ushered himself out the door and shut the door behind himself.  
  
A man was waiting for the security gourd and waved at him, "Hey, what you doing buddy?"  
  
"Just doing my job. I'm telling you Jack, that room is cursed! I found one of the books in there on the floor again, the very same one as before!"  
  
"You don't say? You know, I got this friend who's a shrink..."  
  
"Ahhh shut up!"  
  
*****  
  
Space, stars, the swirls of a new galaxy being reborn; this was all she could see through the thick layer of illumination cascading around her body, keeping her warm and sheltered.  
  
*Where am I? * The girl thought to herself, she felt slightly tired as if her mind was also fogged up with shimmering light as her vision was. "Am I dead?" She crocked out in a wavering voice.  
  
She was scared of this fast pace movement; she feared that she would collide head first into one of the racing meteorites zipping pass her in a blur of brilliant colors. As that thought funneled through her mind, she found herself tilting her head to see which direction she was heading towards.  
  
And there... amid a cluster of stars and a swirling black hole, a universe with a planet identical to earth could be seen from afar. She could sense the putrid miasma of negative forces building up in great masses hovering ominously around the planet as the strange white power forced her to plummet towards it.  
  
"This evil... what is it doing there? It doesn't belong in this world, or any world in fact!" The righteousness in her blood quickly rose at the sight of the black mass of power. "No one, should suffer from this malevolence anymore! I won't allow it..."  
  
The speed that she was traveling towards the planet suddenly decreased.  
  
"What's going on? Why is this stupid thing stopping!?" Usagi hollered out in frustration.  
  
Just when she thought she'd get out of the freaky light thing, it stops on her!!! "Did it run out of gas?" She questioned annoyingly all the while trying to swim her way towards the planet in need of her help.  
  
"When I find out who did this to me...." Usagi murmured darkly.  
  
"I did."  
  
"GEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" A screech so loud it shook the cosmos, filled the air and disturbed it's inhabitants.  
  
A.N#2 PLEASE READ ME!!!  
  
The OTHER reason I'm writing a Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi fanfic is because when I introduced Amber-chan... (ermm I really should ask her to create a pen name. Ain't that WEIRD! the poor girl...) to 'Fushigi Yuugi' (paradise) she fell in love with Tamahome... then Hotohori... then NURIKO!.... THEN NAKAGO AND THEN... every single cute guy in the damn show in the order from which they made their grand cameo appearance in. Then her strange adoration to Usagi came into that psychotic mind of hers and she asked me if I could find some Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi fanfics on the web for her... ME OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!  
  
So if you guys could be so kind to help me on that problem please do so because I don't want to surf the endless world called the net for Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi stories. PLEASE!!! I'd be obliged to you all!! And I really need inspiration and have a nice chat with these authors!  
  
Ok so know you know that I'm a stranger in this area of fandom and I would like to know what you think so far? Should I keep going and pour in the ten- ton worth of sap into this tablespoon A.K.A this story? Should I show this peace of crap-o-la to my best friend Amber or press the delete button, dig meself a hole and get in it so I may never touch another key pad again? Please R&R, that makes me wanna write more faster ^.^ (My ego is zilch when it comes to crossovers)  
  
Yes! now I must get my reward from the frig! A can of beer to stir up the imagination! See you all soon and luv you all even though I don't know you! 


	2. Test of Spirit

A.N. Well I'm not really sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, you know I have a life and need to live up to it's standards. But more importantly I skipped a week worth of school (last week to be exact) for a humorous road trip (actually it was quite boring)... yup I had to visit some of my relatives (on my moms side) man I had tons of Asian food to pig out on! Ahh kimchee I could live off kimchee and rice... and a little bit of spicy curry...*drool*(I love my aunty, she's like the best cook I've ever known)  
  
Anyways I was lucky that my aunty had her computer fixed (and her printer) *evil cackle* so I was able to print all those stories that everyone had been so nice to share with me! I didn't read any of them yet but I had skimmed through some of them and I suppose they're good stories that Amber- chan would enjoy reading... *yeah, I wasted about sixty papers front and back jammed with tinny words in times new roman font size 10... hopefully she'll be able to read the words... Oh and I promise after I post this chapter I'll actually spend time to read and review ALL stories suggested to me and to make all you reviewers happy I'll try to read your stories too...*slightly green* ok....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Divinity Relapse  
  
Written by: Bawdy  
  
Chapter 2 Test of Spirit  
  
"When will she stop that horrid racket?" A white haired man asked his companion patiently.  
  
"When her face turns purple and she passes out in space?" A dark figure draped in shadow replied while sniggering in amusement.  
  
"Or perhaps she'll fall silent if I give her a long sensual kiss?" The new speaker thought of what he just said for a moment and became quite excited, ".... oh that sounded marvelous! I think I'll do it now!" He proclaimed seductively, making his way towards the screaming beauty.  
  
"You're all baka's! And you, Suzaku, are the most stupid of us all!" A blue haired divinity called out sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now. Seiryuu, just because I'm not emotionally constipated like a blue scaled lizard I know, doesn't mean you should be a bigotry nitwit to your fellow associates and harass me with meaningless threats." Suzaku mocked his fatalistic companion.  
  
"Jump into a black hole why don't you." Seiryuu sneered at the crimson haired man, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You know what Seiryuu? I can't wait until my miko summons I, Suzaku, and wishes you to be sealed away." Suzaku imitated Seiryuu and crossed his arms as well.  
  
"Oh? You mean the sniveling whiner good-for-nothing-miko that returned to her home world just because she was a little home sick?" Seiryuu tried his damnedest to prevent himself from cracking a grin at Suzaku's fuming stare.  
  
"She was lonely!" the Phoenix god seethes while defending his precious miko.  
  
"Both of you stop quarrelling this instant, we don't have time for this nonsense. We have a guest and we should be on our best behavior... or is this the manners you bestow upon all immortals?" Byakko heartlessly reprimanded his bickering peers.  
  
"Aww, Byakko's such a grouch... could it be because his pretty miko's now a corps and he's lonely?" A raven-haired man laughed at Byakko's emotionless stare.  
  
"Look who's talking Genbu," the Tiger god scowled.  
  
"Hahaaa, that's a good one Genbu!" Seiryuu patted the gods back proudly, "I always favored you the best... um where'd turkey-breath go?" (He's talking about Suzaku.) The Dragon god asked his other two companions in mild confusion.  
  
One minute Suzaku was nursing his emotional wounds surrounding his inadequate miko, the next minute... he seemed to have... disappeared.  
  
However, the three befuddled gods were confused no more, but were now rather annoyed at what the god of the South was scheming....  
  
During the time Usagi finally ceased her endless shrieking she had caught sight of the four beautiful men in the middle of.... umm... in the middle of deep conversation to put it nicely. But to her it was all really boring indeed; why, she was even tempted to pull out the chocolate bar from her bag and have an afternoon snack while she waited for the four weirdo's to get their act together.  
  
However, during her attempt to fetch the desired chocolate bar: weirdo number one had unexpectedly approached her. Usagi had panicked as their eyes locked upon each other and she nearly screamed again, but the young crimson haired man merely smiled at her in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
The young man wore a rich array of ruby silk and intricate golden chains adorn all over his toned body. His fiery hair matched perfectly with his deep hypnotic eyes and he seemed to possess a strange aery quality to him. "Come this way fair maiden, you must have been dreadfully uncomfortable in such an awkward position for so long..." Suzaku's seductive voice and masculine charms was successfully soothing the frazzled maiden.  
  
"Why... thank you sir... it was getting a little stuffy just floating around in that silvery thing," Usagi stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ah yes. Byakko has no sense of how to satisfy a woman... like how I can." Suzaku grinned triumphantly at the deep flush spreading across Usagi's cheeks. The Phoenix god escorted the blond teenager out from her odd perch and quickly ushered the relieved girl away from the other three gods. (As quickly as possible.)  
  
Noticing how exhausted his little companion was he asked in a concern whisper, "perhaps you might fancy a nice massage; a backrub... or mayhaps a steaming bubble bath with I, Suzaku. It would sooth you most certainly." He nearly purred in Usagi's ear. (A.N. Eee-gawds!! What a girl wouldn't do to take a bath with Suzaku!)  
  
"...I... I... don't know what to say..." Usagi nearly squeaked out in total shock. The warmth of trust between her and the red head quickly smothered away.  
  
"Say yes." He urged her, practically oozing sexuality from every pore in his divine body.  
  
*Is this guy for real? I don't even know his name! Oh dear I really need to go...* Usagi was almost hysterical and her face was burning with discomfiture as the Phoenix god held both her hands in his.  
  
"Suzaku, enough. Can't you see the poor girl's nearly petrified?" Byakko elegantly strolled in front of Suzaku, blocking the Phoenix gods' path, he then continued talking boringly, "Instead of boosting your libido, we have more dire matters to deal with at the moment." Byakko easily ignored the fickle glare Suzaku threw at him while steering the slightly dazzled girl towards the more tolerable gods whom were lounging lazily in the background.  
  
Slowly turning his attentions back towards the confused blond, Byakko summoned a cushioned chair to materialize behind the fair maiden and advised her to sit down. After Usagi finally seemed slightly focused enough to listen, he introduced himself to her, "I'm dreadfully sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I am the White Tiger god of the West, Byakko." He drawled unhurriedly.  
  
"H-hello..." Was the only word Usagi could produce, she was enthralled by the exotic man before her. His stormy gray eyes seemed to have a sense of urgency reflecting from their emotionless depths, and on ether side of his face, there seemed to be a pair of black horizontal stripes starting from the base of his ears and ended at the curve of his soft cheekbones. Usagi suddenly had an urge to run her finger through the handsome mans glossy hair that shined like ivory and trace her fingers over the black streaks marring his unearthly features, however she kept that desire at bay.  
  
The raven-haired man who had miraculously hidden himself in the shadows clasped Usagi's hand and pressed a feathery soft kiss upon her cold knuckles, "And I, madam may be called Genbu, Black Turtle god of the North. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He murmured in a low husky tone, his coal black eyes never once left her deep indigo ones.  
  
"The pleasures all mine... I think." Usagi removed her shaking hand from the darkly tanned hand that held hers so adoringly.  
  
"I'm not one for formal greetings so just call me Seiryuu.... hopefully you can remember all these names being thrown at you left to right." A sarcastic voice came from Usagi's left, "however our names aren't all that important." The dragon god assured her.  
  
"That's absolutely correct," Genbu agreed, "what concerns us now is the security of our world. As you can see, there has been an immense amount of negative energy secreting into our land. This energy has no purpose appearing in this part of the universe. Since this problematic force seemed to have sprouted from your timeline, we had brought you, the protector, here to deal with the dilemma. This miasma of darkness is not our problem to begin with. It is yours. Do you understand?"  
  
Usagi stared into the ebony eyes of Genbu, trying her best to comprehend his words. The god of the North was a very fast talker; Usagi noticed that he failed to even take a single breath throughout his entire speech!  
  
"Um... could you repeat everything from the absolutely correct part? I kinda lost you around there."  
  
Usagi noticed a few sweat drops appearing on all the gods' foreheads.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Seiryuu whispered in Suzaku's ear, "She acts just like that goofball miko of yours!" He tried to suppress his chuckle of amusement as Suzaku stared at the blushing woman as if scrutinizing her.  
  
"Now that you mention the comparison..." Suzaku trailed off and in a thrilled tone he added, "I want her more!" Suzaku grinned as he imagined the blond role-playing as his miko in his bedroom chambers... her, destined to summon him to grant everything her heart desired and much more after they shed each other's clothes and.... He failed to notice Byakko stepping forward towards Usagi and patiently talk to her as if she was a four-year- old child; Suzaku was currently oblivious to reality and allowed his churning mind to wander to things he would soon be performing in his private chambers.  
  
"Now, tell me the truth; who are you?"  
  
*What kind of stupid question is that!?* Usagi asked herself but quickly answered the handsome deity, "I-I-I'm Tsukino Usagi..." She trailed off, expecting for another questing but none came so she continued with a heavy sigh. "I am also Eternal Sailor Moon, protector of earth..." She murmured the last proclamation reluctantly, "and future Neo-queen... Selenity..." Usagi tensely ignored informing the god that she would one day become Sailor Cosmos, but she assumed he already knew this fact and chose to drop the subject.  
  
Byakko nodded good-naturedly, "As Selenity, what do you do?" He asked. His tone was so soft and patient with her that Usagi felt compelled to answer all his questions in the best of her abilities.  
  
"I am to rule and protect my kingdom from the dark forces..." Usagi clenched her hands in the lap of her skirt, nervously anticipating the next question.  
  
"Describe this dark force to me my dear." He asked politely, his soft voice pleasantly lulled the girl's overemotional state to rest and easily caused her to trust him unconditionally.  
  
"Umm, well it mostly resembles that thing..." The blond hesitantly pointed a finger towards the dark shadows surrounding the planet seemingly identical to her own and continued talking, "however the miasma released from that one seems weaker than what I normally sense from other enemies I encountered before."  
  
"And what do you do when one of those...things appear in your world?" Byakko asked.  
  
Usagi hesitantly glanced at the other three gods. Two of the gods appeared focused solely on her while the other seemed terribly uninterested in her answers. The Dragon god was currently filing his polished nails and blowing the powdery substance away, he quickly felt eyes focused on him so he turned his attention back towards the fidgeting girl and winked at her, silently urging Usagi to continue.  
  
"I, with my fellow warriors, are destined to destroy it before it causes damage to the earth and it's inhabitance..." Usagi gasped, finally comprehending her situation and what the four men, trying to act like respectable gods wanted her to do.  
  
The Tiger god smiled as realization finally dawned on her, "Do you understand now?"  
  
She shook her head in agreement; "Since this dark force derived from the universe that I live in... You want me to destroy it before it gathers enough power to re-enter my domain and before it ruins your world.  
  
Genbu again approached the slightly sedated girl, "Precisely as you say. However, as easy as it may sound there are many technicalities to face when entering our domain. You cannot cross the threshold into our universe dressed in such foreign attire for you will be mistaken as a new miko from another world. We must avoid this catastrophe at all cost." He hesitantly reached forward and grasped Usagi's clenching hands, causing her cold tiny fingers to relax in his warm reassuring ones.  
  
Usagi tried her best to act more dignified and less immature in front of the four gods; she sat up straight in her chair and forced the unsure tone of her voice to sound more confident than she already was. "But it still doesn't make sense, why would my enemies want to come to your world and gather energy here instead of heading towards Tokyo and collecting the energy there like they always did before?"  
  
"Things change I suppose," Seiryuu yawned as he examined his nails, "Perhaps your enemies are getting smarter and didn't want to disturb your grandness with their lowly presence just yet."  
  
Usagi nodded in silent agreement, this seemed very important to the four gods. These divine beings were relying on her to cleanse their land of this alien force before it became overpowering, she knew perfectly well of what she had to do. "I can easily purify the land if you wish, It'll take me no more than a few seconds... but there is one problem." Usagi exhaled deeply and took in a weary breath, "I do not wish to destroy the ones that have already taken a human host..."  
  
Usagi easily caught the mixed confusion in the gods' eyes and hasty corrected her misleading statement, "What I meant to say is that I don't like hurting innocent people that usually becomes possessed by these creatures, it's unethical and violates the code of justice I hope to represent. But I promise I will deal with the ones living in the bodies of humans in a different way."  
  
Usagi studied the tight-lipped Genbu who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. The god still held both her hands in his own and was unconsciously rubbing a smooth thumb over the knuckles of her cool flesh: this stimulation of warmth caused the girls pink cheeks to turn a shade darker.  
  
"Let the girl do as she pleases," Seiryuu pocketed his nail file and patted the startled girls shoulder, "It might be amusing to watch this whole fiasco take root! Don't you agree Genbu?"  
  
The god of the West freed his gentle hold of Usagi's hands and was untimely released from his reverie; "Perhaps it would... besides this is Tsukino- san's fight so she should do as she pleases."  
  
"Please call me Usagi." The blond smiled in a friendly fashion.  
  
"Hai...Usagi..." Genbu tucked a rebellious strand of coal black hair behind his ear, away from his slightly flushed cheeks. He took a few steps away from the girl and was again incased in shadow.  
  
Suzaku seemed strangely irked but kept silent throughout the questioning.  
  
"Alright then, Byakko, what do we do with her now? Do we strip her out of those clothes or what?" Seiryuu asked impatiently.  
  
Usagi gasped in shock and clutched at her shirt, determined that they wouldn't try anything perverted with her.  
  
Suzaku's sour mood changed drastically, "I'll assist the striping."  
  
Byakko ignored his companions, "First let us see how efficient you are in dealing with the mass swarm, then we shall handle the ones taking hosts. Seiryuu, take her down to the planet. Give her no more than a minute to complete her task, once she is finish send her back here so we may inform her about another little chore she must deal with."  
  
"What other chore?" Usagi asked in confusion, she tentatively clutched her brooch in preparation of the inevitable. No sooner had she asked her question, blue light engulfed her body and sent her lurching towards the nearby planet.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough my dear," a voice seemingly belonging to Seiryuu echoed in Usagi's confused mind, "Now, be a doll and transform into that little thing I like." He inquired amusingly.  
  
"Pervert..." Usagi seethed.  
  
Seiryuu chuckled to himself while directing the girl towards his country border. There was an unbelievable amount of alien energy there and he would rather damn himself to hell than ever sending the young girl anywhere else except his own territory! 'Pride over duty' was his motto and he'd stick to it to the very end... and the world would be buzzing both rumors and praises about the great healing light nascent from his domain. He could definitely feel an ego boost coming his way!  
  
*****  
  
A.N. I wanted to end the chapter right here but then I told meself that five pages wouldn't be worth much to a reader, so I ended up calling meself a 'snotty bitch' and wrote some more.  
  
*****  
  
In the eyes of a mortal  
  
It had been a warm midsummer's day, one of those relaxing days when you could spend time with family, lay idly by a rushing stream and enjoy the cool sensation of water washing over exposed calves and knees. However, for him, he ignored the serene scenery and the soft breeze playing with his short ashen brown hair. The sight of a troop of armed soldiers making their way through a tiny village on horseback disfigured the semblance of peace nature freely gave. These men were ruthless individuals sent on a mission, which lead them towards the border separating Kutou from Konan. The emperor of Kutou gave the troops an order to raid the nearby villages in Konan's province and to strip the lands of its natural resources if possible.  
  
The young lad secretly fallowing the troop was not part of the assemblage and was only there because of his shogun's personal interest of this group of warriors. The shogun himself would have ventured forth and observe their advancement but a strange sensation of power caused the older warrior to abandon his previous plan and investigate the rippling sensation of power somewhere in Kutou's marketplace.  
  
It was a good thing that the Seiryuu warrior was not present, a horde of demonic beings seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and were waiting silently in the tall grassy valley signifying the boarder into Konan. The hidden nemesis caused the horses to whine and rebel over their rider's constant whippings to continue through the forest and into the foreboding meadow.  
  
The young spy was perched high in the protective branches of trees, his vision of the fields beyond and the small dip of a valley was clear as day. He could see the threat easily, they were the same ones that had appeared the day before. The odd creatures resembling that of a females were ruthless killers that sucked the very essence of a human, leaving its pray weak and on the brink of death; he himself had great distaste in fighting these new foes and chose not to do so now.  
  
Keeping silent, he watched from his safe perch. Nothing in his orders required him to intersect the group and forewarn them of anything dangerous. The order he received was to only investigate the soldiers' progress and report to his older brother of his findings, whether the attack on Konan's neighboring villages was successful or not... unfortunately at this point the young man thought that this caravan wouldn't succeed in their mission let alone survive the encounter with the foreign monsters.  
  
It was a bewildering sight, everything happened so quickly he could barely put it into words.  
  
One moment the sun was high in the sky, the next, everything was gradually fading into darkness as the moons blockage prevented the suns rays from touching earth in its warm embrace. An eclipse had aroused the suspicions of a bad omen: a warning causing the solders to halt in fear. Suddenly as the darkness engulfed the land of precious light, the young spy in the trees watched as the odd humanoid monsters hidden in the glen raced towards the energy source their master desperately craved.  
  
They tackled a few of the warriors off their horses with ease; the terrified screams of shock and anger erupted in the forest. Imitation light from stolen chi swarmed around the hands of the attackers and aided the silent spy to leap from his high perch to another branch albeit farther from the fleeing troop and attacking beasts.  
  
And as if in a lucid dream, the young lad caught sight of an enormous spiral of azure light funneling its way from the darken moonscape. Either the light in the form of a sheer dragon caused everything in the vicinity to fall silent as if paying respect to their god or the enthralling maiden, with hair resembling that of liquid gold, incased in the azure dragon had caught the breath of everything around her.  
  
It was as if he was in empty space, time had ceased ticking away; no sound escaped the lips of the troop of terrified warriors and even the animalistic grunts and growls of determination from the humanoid monsters quieted at the breathtaking manifestation of saintly beauty. The glow of energy in the monstrous claws of the dark attackers seemed to fade from existence in comparison to the bedazzling sight of intermingling divinities floating peacefully in the field.  
  
His gasp of amazement was jammed in his throat as the winged angel opened her exotic, indigo eyes and silently summoned a thrilling power of silver light from a staff she held in her left hand. The life force that the demons held in their hands were sucked dry from their clutches and in streaks of hot flashing lights began to merge into the wand held by the goddess who was being smothered in the possessive embrace of the Dragon god Seiryuu.  
  
The woman's rapturous voice broke the veil of silence and caused the spy to feel delightfully dizzy from the exhilarating experience. He refused to blink his eyes for if he did he would surely lose the vision of this divine creature floating so serenely in the fields; however, an overpowering flash of light reluctantly forced him to shield his eyes. Energy so pure and innocent flooded over him, through him, in his lungs, through his veins and cascading everything in radiance. The young man knew in his gut that this maiden from the heavens was obliterating the vicious chi-sucking creatures from the land, almost as if she was purifying the world.  
  
The feel of her power was intoxicating, it felt like she was revitalizing his lost strength from traveling so far in one day and he silently thanked Seiryuu for allowing him to immerse in the divine presence of this angelic creature and silently praying for more of her power to swamp him silly and overload his senses. However, as soon as he thought of those selfish words, the Dragon god had made its swift ascend up the spiraling stairway of heaven with his precious prize in his custody.  
  
The spell bounding vision lasted no more than a few seconds and yet it would burn forever in his mind, body, and soul. He exhaled the breath he was holding and inhaled deeply, the air still tingled of her powdery sent and power. The beautiful angel with lustrous blond hair, glowing the suns warm rays... He quickly pulled himself out of his trance and glanced down at the sight far below him.  
  
The men who were once sucked dry from the deadly encounter seemed neither injured nor physically drained from the attack a few seconds ago. They timidly mounted their horses and glanced curiously at one another, questioning their peers if they too saw the flash of light, or if it was the trick of light caused by the eclipse that caused them to hallucinate the bizarre encounter.  
  
The leader of the troops gruffly yelled at his men to forget about the damned vision and to focus on their main objective, the soldiers continued their journey across the border and into enemy territory, both their energy and spirit seemingly restored by the blessed light which seem to promise them that victory would be theirs for the taking.  
  
The young lad hidden in the trees quickly unbound the leather straps from his left arm and pressed a sharp pinky nail into his flesh, causing his skin to turn pink from the scratching pressure, Something truly amazing had transpired here dear brother... The young man quickly began writing upon his arm about the celestial deity protected by Seiryuu himself. A lopsided grin graced his lips as memories already began its endless journey through his mind. Visions of a maiden so lustrous and magnificent that the angels themselves would have shed tears of loss, for they could never compare to the beautiful deity full of innocents and a sense of love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
A.N #2  
  
I'm sorry but I refused to write about four gods with no personalities so I made Suzaku all sexy, full of charisma and holds tons of revulsion for the god of the East. Seiryuu is cynical in the humorous sort of way, sometimes impatient and very blunt about his feelings. For some reason my devotion to SesshÃ´-Maru had unintentionally (yeah right) turned poor Byakko into the splitting image of fluffy-sama but instead of the blue crescent moon that Sess-baby has on his forehead it's been replaced with the symbol of Byakko! Now comes Genbu... think satanic Kira from Angel Sanctuary but his skin is darkly tan (very polite and when it's only him and the other three gods he becomes a real ass!)  
  
It's still hard for me to accept crossovers... in general... but I know I could get used to the idea since my friend seems to enjoy reading them in her spare time... one day... hopefully soon so I won't feel so... guilty about being so anti about it anymore... and to tell you the truth I kinda enjoyed writing the last few pages of this story^.~ 


	3. Silence from kissing

A.N. For Anonymous Reviewer # 32:  
  
Who ever you are, I don't appreciate unconstructive criticism. I consider them a trashy way of trying to decrease a persons confidence and very petty on your behalf. I suggest you ignore this story if you have a distaste for my writing style. And as for your second comment, the only problem I have right now is you trash talking stories in such a vulgar manner. I am highly offended by your remarks and I assure you that I have watched the entire anime in both sub and dub, and I have read the magna. This is the first time I've ever attempted to write a crossover and my attempt had been quite pleasant until you decided to flame me so rudely. Keep in mind that I will continue with this story and dedicate all the kinkiness in this chapter to you in hopes that you'll barf all over your computer. I do agree that Miss Purr and Sailor Ronin Usa-chan are both very talented authors and so is Zackire, SweetKawaiiAngel and many other authors on fanfiction.net. One more thing before I forget your meaningless existence, you shouldn't have made me waist my time typing this to you, but next time when you leave a hurtful review you should at least put down your name instead of leaving your mark as an anonymous reviewer.  
  
A.N. to readers.  
  
I have spent a whole week reading all those Fy/Sm fanfics... and the most scariest thing happened....I've been having... freaky dreams about Fushigi Yugii lately. Nope I'm not gonna tell you about my dream cause I decided it would be put in the story later on ^.^ (Yeah... very original Bawdy!! Find another hobby!) I will warn you early, this story will lose its comical side and get violent. I will most certainly jack up the rating to R. I'm the type of person that enjoys typing about blood, gore, and all the *nasty* stuff ^.^  
  
Oh and about the IY/SM fanfic... It was just updated, I was so happy! It's um "F: fukai mori" by the great loupeqaru!!!! WRITE MORE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Divinity Relapse  
  
Written by: Bawdy  
  
Chapter 3 Silence from kissing  
  
How ironic this all was... That throughout time, the dark forces had always unintentionally called upon the forces of good, and good has always answered the silent call of darkness. It would always be so; for light was nothing without its counterpart, life is nothing without death. But why did Fate always have to make everything so difficult? No one knows for sure but sometimes Usagi caught herself asking this very question.....Over and over and over....  
  
*****  
  
The bright flash of power was so intense that even Abyss could feel it's rhythmic power surged into the small universe of darkness it created for itself. It's face stretched into a peaceful smile at the thought of the solider fallowing it into the alternative universe ruled by four Beast gods; it was so humorous that Abyss had to release a cruel chuckle.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's unexpected arrival was both a blessing and a curse all mingled into one petite woman who could destroy Abyss and its plan. The dark mass of energy was able to capture some of the released power the future queen released from the staff of hers and managed to turn the pulsing energy into its own evil use. However, the power surge that spread over the world had also destroyed all youma that were too weak to capture themselves a host.  
  
No mater, Abyss could easily create more youma if needed... but creating more youma meant that he needed to use some of the energy he captured.  
  
*If only I had more energy!* It cursed into the minds of the slow progression of youma servants scampering around the world collecting the needed power for their creator. *I need the power! IN ORDER TO BREAK THE SEAL, I NEED MORE! * It roared angrily.  
  
The sigill that prevented entrance to the palace that sheltered the Galaxy Cauldron would slowly but surely disintegrate after enough energy overpowered its defense mechanism. Only then would Abyss be able to walk the great halls of the palace and release it's demonic, more powerful sister Chaos from her entrapment in the Cauldron. Then the true wars of light against darkness would soon begin its divine tale!  
  
But for now, time was the only thing Abyss must face...Time and the accursed female warrior Eternal Sailor Moon was the only obstacles...but not for long.  
  
*****  
  
Seiryuu had finally returned to his associates carrying an unconscious Usagi in his arms. "How pathetic this girl is. She reverted to her normal self and simply fainted." The Dragon god jeered, shakings his head in displeasure. "But impressive nonetheless," he murmured.  
  
"I suppose." Genbu swiped a long strand of ebony hair away from his eyes. "However she had indeed fainted, which proves that she has flaws and isn't a hundred percent capable of dealing with this problem single-handedly. It also seems to me that Usagi had drained approximately ninety percent of her power in that full frontal assault and if my calculations are accurate it might take about three weeks, or perhaps a full month for her to regenerate her lost energy and get started on destroying the leftover creatures."  
  
The four gods fell into awkward silence.  
  
Suzaku offhandedly offered his assistance to his worried comrades, "I know a technique that would revitalize her. Just leave me alone with Usagi for an hour and she'll be gushing with power; I guaranty it or my name isn't Suzaku." He seemed quite determined to assist his fellow deities.  
  
"The Bochuu-Jutsu technique may only be used by mortals. And you my friend are not mortal." Byakko replied monotonously.  
  
A crestfallen Suzaku replied, "If you're going to act that way Byakko, then I'm afraid I won't be of any help to you." The Phoenix blew a strand of crimson hair away from his nose in annoyance, "As long as the girl can stand on her two feet, she'll be fine living in the world on her own." Making his way towards the unconscious girl, Suzaku placed an elegant hand on the girls' forehead and trailed his fingers through the soft curls of Usagi's hair.  
  
"Hey, if you want to carry her, it's fine by me. She's a lot more heavier than you think." Without warning the Dragon god dumped the girl into Suzaku's arms and quickly strolled over towards Genbu. "Damit I smell like peaches!" Seiryuu swore angrily while Genbu tried very hard not to laugh. It backed fired on him when he indeed caught a whiff of peaches floating in the air and he let out a snort... then a loud cackle.  
  
"BWAhahahahahah!"  
  
"Awww shut up!" Seiryuu growled.  
  
Genbu could not control himself and proclaimed, "I can't help it... you smell like a girl..." He trailed off as he caught sight of the Dragon gods' enraged stare, and exploded into another set of laughter and pointed at him accusingly. "GIRL! Gyahahahahah!"  
  
Seiryuu stomped his foot and was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. "I-do- not-smell-like-no-god-damned-woman!"  
  
"...and he acts like one too!!" Genbu's laughed even harder while he clutched his sides, "Ahahahah, Oh it hurts! Ahahahahah! The pain! wahahahahahaha! Stop it your killing me!"  
  
"You-snotty-asshole!" The enraged Dragon cursed.  
  
"At least I don't act like a girl!" retorted Genbu.  
  
"Rot-in-hell!"  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"Both of you stop fooling around this instant, or do you want me to send you both into limbo so you can cool off for a while?" Byakko asked lethargically while cracking his knuckles, showing the other two gods he meant every word he said.  
  
"Sure thing Byakko, I'll tell your miko you said hello, ask how her lover- boy's doing...oh wait he's still alive protecting your shinzaho isn't he?" Genbu called out mockingly.  
  
"You're really pissing me off Genbu." The Tiger god proclaimed calmly.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Genbu sniggered.  
  
"We have no time for this petty rivalry, we must send Usagi back to the lands. She doesn't belong with us gods just yet." Byakko turned his back on the two gods and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Speaking about Usagi-chan, where'd the nymph scamper off to?" Genbu tried to calm himself before he ended up laughing all over again.  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have given her to Suzaku..." Seiryuu replied queasily, "Who knows what that Don Juan is doing to her."  
  
The three gods fell silent for a long time.  
  
For some bizarre reason there was a cricket chirping from deep space... None of them wanted to comment about the cricket....  
  
Out of the blue, Suzaku had reappeared with Usagi still dozing off in his arms. The only thing strange was that Usagi was now wearing a kimono commonly worn by low class working women.  
  
"Where'd you sally off to!?" Genbu growled, "Do you want us to start growing white hair!" The black Turtle god cracked a large smile, "Sorry about that Byakko!" He certainly didn't sound very sorry, but rather happy.  
  
"Kisama..." Byakko murmured darkly. (A.N. Ah-eeee! SesshouMaru-sama's favorite word!!!)  
  
Suzaku chose to ignore Genbu's questioning and showed them the sleeping girl. "You see I could be of some use. I changed her clothes and everything!" he grinned pleasantly, "And I swear I did not peek throughout the whole incident... well ok fine, I did, but it's really difficult trying to get an unconscious woman into a pair of leather shoes and a kimono-- ........" Suzaku took a deep breath and mumbled hastily, "pink-stockings- with-matching-garter-lacy-panties-and-tight-pushup-brassier!"  
  
"...Typical...." Byakko sighed.  
  
This was the reason the Tiger god of the West hardly joined in group activities and godly get togethers anymore.  
  
"Nahh, you should have stuck her in a baby blue teddy or something nice and sheer in a shade of blue to bring out the color of her eyes." Seiryuu commented.  
  
"No that'll look awful! I say she'd look splendid in a black thong with matching leather bodice, fishnet stockings, black high heels, carrying a whip in one hand and shackles in another!"  
  
"You're sick Genbu, you know that right?" Suzaku unconsciously shifted Usagi from the black Turtle gods view.  
  
"You told me that a millennium ago." was his jolly response.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I can definitely see her bound to the foot of my bedchamber or vise versa." Seiryuu joked around, amused by Genbu's antics and wanting to make Suzaku more revolted by the second.  
  
"I'm surrounded by perverted idiots... am I the only sane god left in the world?" Byakko asked himself, slightly afraid of the answer.  
  
Concerned of Usagi's well being in the custody of three perverse gods, Byakko strolled over towards Suzaku and pulled the girl out of his arms, more determined than ever to send the girl back to the planet and far away from the deities as possible.  
  
"Wake up now." Byakko's calm voice demanded while holding her by the shoulders and shaking her softly.  
  
"That's not how you treat a lady. Haven't you heard the legend about sleeping Beauty?" Suzaku asked impatiently, "In order to wake the princess, one must first make passionate love to her and then kiss her! She'll wakeup in a jiffy!"  
  
"Of all the stupid idiotic- where the hell did you hear that bull from?!" Seiryuu yelled out angrily.  
  
A peeved Phoenix god glared at the Dragon god, "In a book! Now please refrain yourself from calling I Suzaku a baka. It's bad for my reputation."  
  
"A book eh? And where pray tell can one purchase such a novel as that?" Genbu nearly begged.  
  
"Bugger off, I'm not telling you anything!" Suzaku huffed, crossing his arms and showing his back at Genbu.  
  
As the two gods began to argue yet again, Usagi's eyes began to flutter open from the noisy racket and she stared tiredly into the stormy gray eyes of Byakko. "Wh-what happened?" her groggy voice came out in a hushed whisper.  
  
"You fainted. But that doesn't matter anymore." Byakko allowed the girl to lean against him.  
  
"See... I told you I could get rid of them..." She murmured softly. "But I still have... more to destroy. Man I'm hungry..." Usagi pulled away from Byakko, determined to stand without anyone's assistance.  
  
Byakko quickly glanced up at the gods of the North and South cardinal points and quickly caught the attention of a seemingly bored to death Seiryuu and so waved the Dragon god to come to him. Seiryuu shrugged and strolled over, yawning in the process.  
  
"Now is the perfect time for us to talk without distractions." Byakko announced.  
  
Seiryuu glared at Byakko, "Doesn't loud noise signify a distraction? How can we talk through this?"  
  
"Best to ignore them. Usagi dear, you do know that since we are gods we have no right to interfere with the worlds affair unless we are summoned by our miko-" Byakko was cut of by Usagi's honest reply.  
  
"No, I didn't know"  
  
"...Pretend you did. Now, since Seiryuu's still has a little strength left to cross into the mortal realm he shall once again return you there before his entrance is denied once more."  
  
"Not again!" The Dragon moaned as if in pain, "I'll never get the peach sent off me at this rate!"  
  
Usagi giggled as Seiryuu scowled.  
  
"Best ignore him as well." Byakko watched as Usagi tried to cover another giggle with her hand, "Now before you leave, swear to me you will never speak a word of what transpired here or of your mission to anyone."  
  
"I'll try...." was her hesitant reply.  
  
"That's not enough!" Byakko studied her shocked face and regretted his words. He knew he shouldn't be so ruff on the woman, but if he wanted this plan to be successful and to not cause a disturbance for both Seiryuu and Suzaku's miko, he had to set an example and be mature.  
  
Usagi winced at his harsh tone, "I'm sorry, but what if someone tries something on me, like a truth spell or...mind control or even worse, torture?"  
  
"I have thought of that while you were unconscious and I know just the solution..." Byakko trailed off. He took a step closer towards the confused blond; a sadistic grin spread upon his glossed lips and something sinister twinkled in his emotionless silver-gray eyes.  
  
"W-what are y-!" Usagi's words were silenced by an aggressive kiss.  
  
Her mind was buzzing in confusion as Byakko pulled her closer into his embrace. Cupping the nap of her head with one hand and supporting her lower back with the other, the Tiger god tilted her slightly backwards as he leaned forward. His hard kiss had suddenly turned softer as he skillfully nipped her lower lip, and slowly sucking the swollen lip in a gentle massage. The stimulation he created made Usagi gasp in a mixture of surprise and unknown pleasure. He was threatening to shut off all coherent thoughts streaming into her mind!  
  
Correction, he had successfully destroyed all coherent thoughts in Usagi's head, as she lay practically limp in his arms.  
  
She wanted to giggle as Byakko moved his lips over hers as if he were chanting; the moist vibration it created sent an electric jolt into Usagi's body, sending a shiver up and down her spine. Only then did her mind suddenly register the fact that someone she hardly knew was practically swallowing her whole in the most predatory kiss anyone had ever given her.  
  
Mamoru was a tiny candle flame compared to this unconquerable wildfire!  
  
Usagi pressed her tiny hands against Byakko's chest and tried to push herself away. Something odd began to happen in the back of Usagi's throat and suddenly Byakko released her from his crushing embrace and watched as the blushing blond toppled over.  
  
Byakko patiently wiped off the spittle from the corners of his mouth and slowly lifted his gaze from the shocked girl towards the amused stare of Seiryuu. The Dragon god nodded his head, impressed that the coldhearted god had the balls to pull off a stunt like that. Genbu had a look of jealousy and disapproval written all over his face, and the open mouth Phoenix god was simply astounded.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KISS DEFENSELESS GIRLS LIKE THAT YOU HENTAI!" was the words Usagi wanted to scream out at the top of her lungs however silence was the only thing that greeted her ears. She tried yet again to berate the Tiger god but like before nothing came out from her mouth. Usagi grasped at her throat in panic and placed a trembling hand on her lips; she could feel her lips moving but no sound escaped them.  
  
Byakko knelt beside the terrified girl, offering his assistance but she pushed herself away from the white haired god; tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. He knew he needed to explain to her quickly before she exploded into tears of waterfalls. "In order to prevent any suspicions in the world and to protect you from the affairs of both the Seiryuu and Suzaku's sichi seishi, I had placed you under a spell that prevents you from speaking. When your mission is complete, only then will the spell wear off."  
  
Usagi shook her head in a mixture of anger and hurt. *How dare he! How dare he do this to me! Does he have so little faith in me that he would violate me in such a cruel way! How am I to communicate to anyone? *  
  
"There is one more thing before you go..." Byakko drawled, slightly disappointed that Usagi refused to look at him or pay attention to anything he said. She just sat with her arms hugging her folded legs and rocking herself back and forth. She was angry and afraid and who knows what else. These weirdoes just summon her to their world expecting... no DEMANDING her to do what ever they say! And this is how they treat her! It was ludicrous to want to help them in the first place... yet they chose her to help them... this was so confusing for little Usagi to take. She wanted to hate them, but she could not.  
  
The god of the West patently stared at her for a while, calmly pointed a finger at the dark god hidden in shadow and snapped his fingers, summoning him forward.  
  
"Grab her attention, tell her what she needs to know. I'm leaving." Byakko ordered coldly; before Usagi had a chance to stop him and apologize for her rude behavior. The blond watched as the beautiful Tiger god stared her down and vanished without even saying good-bye.  
  
The blond just stared at the empty spot where Byakko once stood, she didn't mean to offend the god... but it was just unexpected that her voice was suddenly taken away in such a bizarre way. She felt so embarrassed that he kissed her so... affectionately and at the same time, she felt horrible that she discouraged him like that and seemingly blew him off. *I'm such a fool...*  
  
Genbu knelt next to the girl, "We have little time. I'll tell you all I know. Two years ago in our universe equivalent to about only two months in your world, there had been an odd meteor shower. This meteor shower was the most bizarre sighting anyone has ever seen for within these shooting stars held a planetary power that none of the gods ever seen for more than a thousand years. It feels similar to the power you possess." He grinned slightly as Usagi's eyes sparkled in realization. "Do you have an idea of what this power could be?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically and was about to speak... but nothing came out her mouth. She sighed miserably. *How am I supposed to tell him? Those shooting stars could be my warriors. But why would they arrive here? * She studied the young man kneeling next to her. His skin was nicely tanned, not as dark as Setsuna but much darker than her creamy skin. She then finally took note of the revealing outfit he wore which reminded her of Suzaku's... but more... risquÃ©. She blushed scarlet and reverted her eyes.  
  
"They landed in this world... I don't know where exactly since Suzaku, Seiryuu and I don't usually care what transpires upon the world. Byakko knows where to find them though... he was the one that decided to bring you here in the first place... but I don't think he'll willingly tell you anything now." Genbu watched as the optimistic girl smacked her forehead and burry her face in her tiny hands in regret (and trying to hide her flushed face!)  
  
*Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka!!!! What in the world was I thinking? I'm such a BAKA! * She berated herself repeatedly. (A.N. I wonder which topic she is cursing herself about: Byakko leaving or Genbu's suggestive attire?)  
  
Of all the gods to give the cold shoulder to, she had to do it to the most sensible god that was kind enough to bring her to his universe. *Can this day get any worse? * She thought to herself gloomily.  
  
"No regrets now, it's all been done and you can't change the past. You'll just have to find them on your own while you deal with those odd monsters." The black Turtle god watched as Usagi stood up in determination and nodded in agreement. She paused and glanced at the strange dirty kimono she wore and raised a questioning brow at Genbu.  
  
Genbu noticed how quickly Usagi adverted her eyes away from him, all the while trying to repress her blush from turning a shade darker. He grinned in amusement as he tried to prevent himself from teasing her about her wandering eyes and answered her silent question. "It's a disguise Suzaku picked out for you... I think I saw Seiryuu with your bag..."  
  
Speaking about the mischievous Dragon, the deity in mention snapped to attention, stuffed whatever he was holding into Usagi's bag, and wiped his mouth. "What do you guys want now?" He asked a little too quickly.  
  
Usagi frowned at him and approached the unyielding god. She took hold of her bag and found that her pink backpack was also replaced with a flimsy beige sack. Usagi removed the first thing within the sack and realized that it was an empty soda can. She glared at the god accusingly and he just shrugged uncaringly.  
  
"I was thirsty," was his simple reply. "Besides its boring. Old Suzaku seems to have gone into a comatose like state. What else do you expect me to do?" He asked in his own defense.  
  
It was true, Suzaku seemed to be in open eyed shock.  
  
Usagi took pity for the Phoenix god. She slowly approached him and tilted her head slightly to get a better look at him; her blond bangs fell over her eyes in the process. She hesitantly mouthed the words, "See you later," and waved good-bye.  
  
Turning around and heaving a deep silent sigh, Usagi searched her kimono for a shawl or something to bind her long blond hair and found a rather large cloth tucked neatly on the side of her kimono. She pulled it from its resting place on her hip and draped it over her shoulder. She hastily removed the clips holding her hairstyle in place and allowed her hair to tumble around her thin frame. Usagi looked around herself and came upon a disheartened Seiryuu. She smiled sweetly at him as he glared daggers at her.  
  
"What do you want now." Was his blunt demand, it was not a question.  
  
Usagi showed him the sack and hair clips. Seiryuu caught on, he snatched them away from her to allow the pretty blond to separate her hair into two separate strands, and braided her silken hair. Seiryuu smirked at the strange hairstyle.  
  
*If Byakko was still around, * The Dragon thought to himself, *He might mistaken Usagi-chan as his deceased miko. * He frowned in displeasure as Usagi began to wrap her tresses of hair into buns located on either side of her head. *Damned, now she resembles that of Suzaku no miko. * Seiryuu allowed the petite girl to remove the clips from his hands and watched as she clipped her hair in place. Removing the brown shall from her shoulder; Usagi pulled the cloth over her head, covering all evidence of her golden blond hair (including her bangs).  
  
After she finished her transformation from high school student to low class commoner, she smiled at Seiryuu and twirled around, pointed at her new attire and raised a brow. If Seiryuu was correct, she wanted both gods opinion on her new appearance.  
  
"You look like a perfectly normal commoner, no one would ever think you came from another world." Genbu nodded his head in approval.  
  
"Ugly, dull, mute.... yeah no one would know the difference." Seiryuu mocked, "However..." He approached a silently fuming Usagi and summoned a coal into his hand, smudging his fingers with the black soot he stated, "your eyebrows; they're the same color as your hair." He pressed his thumb upon the girls' brow and smeared the soot evenly, covering the blond eyebrows.  
  
"Perfect," The Dragoon god finally replied as he ran his fingers down the girls' soft cheek. She smiled at him and took the offered hand of Seiryuu, waved a cheerful good-bye to Genbu and allowed the Dragon gods' aura to incase her body once more.  
  
She was once again catapulted back to the world waiting for her.  
  
Genbu watched the tiny blue spark of light fading away towards the planet and slowly lifted a hand as if to say farewell. The black Turtle turned around and shook his head at the sight of Suzaku still staring at empty space.  
  
"Awww poor guy, never thought Byakko would get to her first eh? Too bad for you." He chuckled, "Well, you have anything to say for yourself Suzaku?"  
  
Genbu didn't expect what came next................................  
  
Suzaku toppled over in dead faint.  
  
"That's it, you guys really need to get yourselves some girlfriends..." He squatted beside Suzaku's fallen form, released an evil chortle, dug into his only pocket hidden within his scantily clad outfit and removed a *black* (that color is a representation of himself) permanent marker. Lifting a delicate arm of Suzaku, the mischievous Genbu began to doodle on his comrade while humming merrily to himself.  
  
"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by day light...ehh-heh... this is just too perfect."  
  
*****  
  
The young woman found herself in an abandon section of a city. It was filthy and the stench of rot was overwhelming her senses. She shouldered her rucksack and ditheringly made her way through the dirt road towards the livelier area of the city.  
  
*What am I suppose to do? * She thought to herself nervously, she was shoved roughly aside by a bulky man who ran pass her towards a grungy looking restaurant.  
  
Usagi's mouth began to water as the smell of baking food wafting its way towards her. *ahh, I need food!*  
  
The disguised girl pulled her bag off her shoulder and looked for her chocolate bar. *Paper... nope. Book for my project... nope- wait a minute this isn't a history book...oh great I grabbed the wrong book. Oh well no one cares now! Pencil, pen...where did that chocolate bar go? Don't tell me Seiryuu ate it!?* Usagi wanted to moan in frustration but no sound came out of her throat.  
  
Spending her time walking by vending booths selling an assortment of foods and other necessities, Usagi wondered what she would have to do in order to get some food. Her stomach growled persistently each time she caught a whiff of something that was previously cooked or was now being grilled over an open fire.  
  
The poor girls mind was buzzing with unanswered questions she wished would be solved already, *Where am I? Where is the youma? Why didn't the gods have the common decency to leave me some money! *  
  
Usagi swatted a measly fly away from her face and absentmindedly turned into a back street. *I bet Byakko would have given me some help... why did I act so rude to him? I know he only wanted to keep my identity a secret... but why put a spell on me through a kiss and make me mute?...*  
  
Five minutes of mindless wandering, Usagi suddenly felt that odd menacing feeling every time something evil was nearby. She stopped dead in her tracks. This portion of town was worse than all other places she had previously walked through.  
  
*I'm not as strong as I usually am... but for my friends and the fate of this world, I will do my best! * Usagi patted her hands over her kimono, looking for her brooch. It wasn't magical anymore but it always brought her luck and was symbol that reminded her to do her best no matter what happened.  
  
*Where is it!* Usagi panicked as she dropped to her knees and dumped all possessions from her rucksack on to the dirt floor. The items in her bag scattered everywhere as the frightful Usagi shook her upturned bag.  
  
*It's not here...where did they put it? Is it with my uniform?!* Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. The brooch represented her precious memories, of her friends and family... and it wasn't with her! Suddenly a ring in the shape of a heart fell out.  
  
Usagi knelt there frozen in her spot. A tear managed to slide down her suddenly pale cheeks. She had forgotten all about the ring Mamaru had given to her. She could hear his soft voice whispering in her mind... 'This is my gift to you Usako-chan, my gift of everlasting love....'  
  
She panicked at the beautifully horrid sight it made as the jewelry glittered innocently in the sunlight. Usagi grabbed the engagement ring and threw it back into her bag, not wanting to see her little treasure anymore before it broke her heart.  
  
*I-I don't need my brooch... I can do this by myself!* Usagi's panic attack had dulled her nerves enough for her to collect her scattered things and put them back into her sack. She stood up heroically and pushed all thoughts aside as she ran towards the pulsing power.  
  
As Usagi raced towards the power, she could hear a girl calling out to someone.... the mysterious girls voice coming clearer every step Usagi made, her heart thundered in her chest as an adrenaline coursed through her body. She was prepared for anything!  
  
"Miaka, where are you? MIAKA!" The girl screamed frantically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
A.N #2  
  
1. Yikes, did I really turn Suzaku into a dirty young man? (Duh I did! ^.^) Ah well, I figured that the way Suzaku wore his revealing garments and charming makeup, he'd be the type of person that wouldn't be afraid to flamboyantly express his rare beauty...(and since two of his celestial warriors were already so narcissistic about themselves I thought hey 'Like worshiped deity, like celestial warriors' type of gig ^.^ I thought it would be like the side that Watase-sensei would never show about the gods... Ok, let me try explaining again... you know we all have a presentable side and a...um... a side that you'd never want to show your boss when you get to work (the lazy screw-the-world-and-all-it's-problems side) Well the gods also have a respectable-dutiful side and a normal side they'd never show their miko and her celestial warriors. (I tried to bring out the side never meant to be shown before) ^.~  
  
2. The gods will now be out of the picture and we will only be seeing their straight/serious side from now on. I've screwed with them long enough and decided to give back their respect.  
  
3. If there was anything odd about Abyss (like its gender) I apologize, the thing is most likely to be asexual. It will most likely be Usagi's adversary if or when Chaos is release from the Galaxy Cauldron.  
  
3. I made Usagi mute for a reason, one I'm just showing my hatred for her, two it's important that she keeps silent... since a lot of evil forces will be after her, and three I got the idea from a fairy tail (not the little mermaid) that my uncle used to tell me when I was a little kid and thought I would incorporate it into this story.  
  
4. I have no idea who I want Usagi to be with at the moment... most of the story is planed out in my head but I really need a guy to put Usagi with. Don't worry I'll brain storm tonight and put together the missing pieces...  
  
5. Oh and SesshouMaru-sama! I must never forget him!!! *sigh* he's my motivation, a god I tell you!! Supreme being from the land of the feudal ages!!! Inu-Yasha can just crawl on his belly in SesshouMaru's divine presence. (aaahhhh...*cooing softly* He's so totally wowza!) Gahhh he's both a motivation and distraction! (Sess-baby go away for a few minute so I can upload this story..... NO! Wait, what am I saying? Come BACK!)  
  
6. Thank you so much for reading so far! I'm really touched... although I don't know if I should show this to my friend anymore.... 


	4. Angelic sight

A.N. I've got much to say and lack the room to say them ALL... I haven't the time to correct any grammatical errors for this so if you catch them.... I'm sorry!!!! Now on to more jabber!  
  
To Goddess-of-light: (Sharp eye you got there!)  
  
Your first question, Usagi is seventeen years old. I'm skipping your second question for now because it'll take too long, I just want to answer the most important one you asked me. The one about Cosmos and her brooch. We all know *or suspect* that Sailor Cosmos will be Usagi's most powerful form in the future, but what about all the other transformations Usagi-chan must acquire to become Cosmos? Who said Eternal Sailor Moon is the second most powerful form Usagi has? Also, I noticed that when future Usagi *disguised as the sailor child Chibi Chibi* morphed herself into Cosmos, she didn't yell out a string of words to help her transform into her altered persona... hey I'm guessing here but it seemed that she also didn't need a transformation brooch. I figure that..(was it the magna or the anime) since Usagi used two techniques to transform herself (1. The Holy Grail thing. 2. Her new brooch) into Super Sailor Moon... well... why couldn't she transform herself into Eternal Sailor Moon in a secondary fashion as well?  
  
Geez I'm getting confused now that I'm writing my explanation out like this.... lets just put it simply... this is my story and if I believe Usagi is capable of gaining enough power to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon without the assistant of a magical brooch then by golly she can.  
  
To Tsuki no Megumi:  
  
Bawdy, cowers in a corner, wailing pathetically: Wahhhhh! SesshouMaru-sama! My beloved bodyguard, protect me!  
  
SesshouMaru staring at the pathetic devotee: Kisama. I SesshouMaru, bestow no sympathy to lowlife mongrels. Just sit there and die like the pathetic human scum you are.  
  
Bawdy: ............ ^_____^ Yes me lord! *He's finally talking to me!!!! I'm so happy, I'm gonna cry!!!!*  
  
She takes a dagger and stabs herself with it, dieing ever so happily. (Bawdy's a very devoted follower of the Fluffy fan club.) *but for how long???*  
  
SesshouMaru *glares coolly at Bawdy's corps and slashes it with Tenseiga *: Forever..... now get back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Divinity Relapse  
  
Written by: Bawdy  
  
Chapter 4 Angelic sight  
  
She ran quickly towards the voice, expecting to see something gruesome standing fearsomely before a terrified commoner who would be cowering in terror. Her heart was thundering wild like horse hooves galloping upon the dirt path.  
  
The rugged looking Usagi, carrying a dirty sack quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon while making her way around a corner; it was the perfect chance for her to change without others taking notice of her.  
  
A wave of nausea hit her as Usagi's transformation completed and Eternal Sailor Moon nearly toppled over in fatigue. Managing to steady herself against the crumbled wall, she thought to herself hopelessly, *I'm exhausted. The previous battle wasted my powers... what am I going to do! *  
  
The moon warrior caught her breath and pushed herself forward.  
  
For some reason, she knew deep in her gut that if she called upon her thinning powers, she would most certainly faint. Perhaps never gaining consciousness for a day or two at the most.  
  
*If I cannot use my powers then I'll fight with my fists instead! * She thought courageously.  
  
The moon warrior caught sight of the attacker and faltered slightly; she wasn't expecting to see a girl with dirty blond hair dressed in a brown school uniform being drained to death of her life energy.  
  
The creature doing the draining appeared to be a man in his forties. He seemed distracted by the light surrounding his prey, "Yes... this power you have is infinite!" He grinned a wicked grin, watching as the two glowing spheres of bright indigo energy gathered into his hands.  
  
The possessed man didn't know there was a silent beauty making a mad dash and high kick his way.  
  
The youmas' smiling face was greeted by a not-so-friendly kick in the maw; a loud crack was heard as the youma toppled into a crumbling wall. The humanoid creature scuttled away from both its prey and attacker; his eyes wide open in shock.  
  
"Holy shit it's you!" It bellowed in a mixture of fear and surprise.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood between the unconscious schoolgirl and evil youma. Her white feathery wings ruffled with agitation as her radiant hair tussled against the playful wind. The warrior glared on in silent superiority and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
*Please leave! I can't fight someone who's possessed...I will not hurt the innocent! * She thought to herself, desperately wanting her powers to return to her quickly.  
  
The youma growled at the warrior, pulled itself out of the rubble and charged towards his female opponent. He made a swipe at her, but the agile angel toppled away, distancing herself away from the defenseless schoolgirl laying lifelessly on the dirt road.  
  
He skidded to a stop; kicking up dust as it jumped high into the air for a second attack, just above the fragile looking fighter from the moon.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon easily dodged the assault, although she seemed extremely frazzled by the near death encounter of razor-sharp nails.  
  
The evil creature cursed its terrible luck as it landed in a squat. Glancing down at the little energy ball in his hands, it cursed under its breath a second time. The odd energy he was collected from the foreign girl was slowly fading away.  
  
Glaring in silent fury, the youma mocked his dreaded enemy, "So my master was correct. You had somehow found your way to this pitiful world," It sneered contemptuously, "No mater. You won't win this time WENCH!"  
  
As soon as his threat left his lips, the youma placed the fading energy ball into a sack and took to the roofs, disappearing without a trace.  
  
The moon warrior watched wearily, afraid that the creature might make a hasty decision and return to continue the fight.  
  
A small whimper from the schoolgirl brought back Eternal Sailor Moon's attention. She quickly scanned the area, noticing no one in sight and morphed back to her dirty self. Usagi knelt next to the unconscious girl and checked for any sign of injuries.  
  
Usagi smiled in relief. The girl in her arms had no fatal injuries, only a few thin scratches and bruises marred the young unconscious girls arms and legs; it would all eventually heal on its own accord. Usagi brushed her fingers over the younger girls cheek, removing the dirt stuck on the girls tearstained face.  
  
*Is this girl one of the mikos?!*  
  
*****  
  
He would have been out investigating the troops entering Konan, gathering their reports and studying their battle strategies given by the emperor of Kutou. Perhaps, silently scoff the incompetent ruler for his untactful actions of winning over Konan.  
  
If it were up to him, a sneak attack or an assassination attempt on emperor Saihitei himself was a more reasonable approach than to carry the war banners of Kutou armies into Konan province and create such dramatic hustle and bustle. However, it didn't mater anymore, for his earlier plans to supervise the marching troops were readjusted somewhat, and he opted his secondary plan to send a spy in his place instead.  
  
What caused him to change his decision was the odd sensation that urged him to venture through Kutou's marketplace that day.  
  
He was never one to change tactics so abruptly just to stroll around the kingdom for no apparent reason at all, but here he was dressed in his heavy body armor and riding a white stallion through the muddy streets of Kutou. He was searching for something. That was all he knew to be factual.  
  
*But what is it? * He thought to himself, slightly curious.  
  
In his gut, he already had a vague inkling of what it was he blindly searched for. To him, it felt as if two magnetic forces were being pulled closer and closer together the further he ventured from Kutou's palace. He never felt such sensations as this before...  
  
With a gentle nudge, the stallion ventured towards its riders destination. After a few minutes, a sudden tug on the reins forced the horse to stop. His master dismounted from the straddle without releasing his strong hold on the reins and slowly began to tug the horse forward.  
  
The warrior was getting closer, for the pull was getting stronger, and his most cherished plan would finally begin to take form.  
  
Even though he wore an array of clothing and metallic armor, he was as silent and graceful as a panther prowling the night for its prey. The only thing causing a ruckus was the horse he led through the quiet suburbs of the enclosed city streets of Kutou. The stubborn creature was whining through its muzzle, rocked its head back and forth, and stomped its hooves loudly upon the bumpy pavement.  
  
The shogun made a silent vow to rid himself of the annoying horse in the cruelest of fashions and find a more domesticated stallion to take its place. He had no need for anything useless.  
  
Turning a corner, the man came to a stop and studied the odd sight before him.  
  
A filthy girl so repulsively dirty sat kneeling upon the dirt road and in her arms laid a delusional foreigner dressed in a brown suite. It seemed as if the ugly 'thing' was in indecision whether to help the sandy blond haired girl to sit up or to leave the foreigner resting upon her lap.  
  
The man in the dark blue cloak stepped forward, grinding his boots into the gravel loud enough to catch the filthy woman's' attention. The little hoodlum snapped her head up and stared directly at the creator of the soft noise; the broad shouldered man easily caught the mixture of shock and foreboding reflected from her features.  
  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously, while he studied the commoners petrified expression. Her bright intelligent eyes, bluer than the sea itself was distorted by the black soot and grime running from her forehead down to her cheeks.  
  
The girls' clothes were weather-beaten with dirt stains smeared upon the kimono-like outfit she wore, the thick fabric was tattered, and thick strands of thread stuck out from around the edges. Either this dirty woman- child was homeless, or her family was terribly poor and could not afford anything but food and water to survive.  
  
"I suggest you leave," his deep stoic voice called out calmly, however the undercurrent of those words was malicious and threatening in its own pleasant way.  
  
Fear was plainly noticeable in the girls' jittery stature but her body began to relax in his presence. A minute of tense scrutiny passed between the two silent strangers: one a masculine warrior with the power to kill with just a thought, and the other, a seemingly petite albeit unclean maiden who seemed incapable of hurting a single fly. Then, out of the blue, the emotions reflecting from the silent girls eyes began to change... It was as if she had sensed who he was.... and now it seemed like she trusted him.  
  
The shogun watched as the untidy one gently laid the dazed girl on the ground, stood up and dusted her wrinkled kimono as best she could. She then ran in the opposite direction from which the armored man had come. Stopping a far distance away, the girl turned around, smiled sweetly, bowed in humble respect and veered herself into another street all the while waving goodbye.  
  
She never said a single word throughout the peculiar encounter.  
  
What irritated the shogun was the simple fact that she smiled at him. He was used to dread displayed in the eyes of his associates and the civilians; however he wasn't used to friendly smiles flashing his way for no damn reason at all.  
  
*The nerve of that girl. * He thought smugly.  
  
The mighty shogun calmly approached the dazzled foreigner who was frantically spewing incoherent words by the second. He knelt down beside her and lifted her limp body into his arms. What he felt radiating from the child was indeed the power of Seiryuu. The shogun grinned to himself in silent triumph.  
  
Soon he would have what he wished....  
  
"T-t-that g-girl....sh-she saved m-me.."  
  
The shogun glared coolly at the shivering child, noticing the tears spilling from his miko's closed eyes.  
  
"Miaka... w-where are you?" She cried despairingly.  
  
He apparently knew that the girls' head was hurting with a pounding migraine and that her body and soul ached in pain. He knew that the girl was tired and that she would pass out cold into nightmarish dreams. He didn't care the least. Let the miko be tortured day and night with terrible dreams of abandonment, for he would be the one to comfort her and win her trust more easily in the end.  
  
The silent man stood up gracefully, strolled quickly towards his stallion and mounted the horse with only the slightest of difficulties. Grabbing hold of the reins with one hand, the shogun jerked the horse to turn around, kicked its sides roughly and forced the horse to a fast gallop.  
  
"Sleep well... Seiryuu no miko, for I have much in stored for you."  
  
*****  
  
Usagi released a loud sigh, *man, I could have sworn he was going to kill me if I stayed any longer... and what in the world am I wearing underneath this kimono!? * Usagi glanced around for any peeping toms before opening the top of her kimono and glancing down at her breasts.  
  
*A lacy pink bra? .... This would definitely tip off any voyeur in the neighborhood that I'm from another world. How pathetic... I bet 'they' are spying on me right now...* Usagi glared suspiciously at the dark shadowy buildings, scratching the side of her leg. Her attentions suddenly snapped back in remembrance of the four gods.  
  
*Cute as those gods may appear to be... they really need to get out and socialize more often. *  
  
Usagi quickly found an abandoned house not too far away and removed her dirty kimono to find more embarrassing undergarments. *Ooo, pink, my favorite color! Whoever chose this, has a sharp eye when it comes to undergarments. * Usagi studied the expensive fabric, suddenly wishing that her visit to this world wasn't so important.  
  
The blond hastily removed her pink stockings and garter and hid them in the darkest corner of her bag so no prying eyes could see them and got dressed again. Usagi quickly rubbed red dirt on her creamy calves up to her knees for safe measure and exited the abandon building.  
  
*My goodness I feel like walking trash! *  
  
Ignoring the strong urge to jump into a lake Usagi found her way back to the market place, only this time did she notice the suspicious stares of the merchants. It wasn't as if she was a bum that'll try and steal their freshly displayed food yet she couldn't blame them for being so cautious around her, she was a mess after all. Suddenly the unexpected happened and her stomach released a loud rumble signifying her worst self-restraining ability... At that moment in time, Usagi was famished and will stop at nothing to satisfy her urges.  
  
Merchants beware!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
To Mad: (Did you know M.A.D is my initials? What were my parents smoking at the time? Actually the doctor named me that^.^)  
  
Thank you for that question, yes you are absolutely correct! What Byakko did was very vulgar and offensive, however he didn't leave so suddenly just because he didn't like the way Usagi acted towards him (actually he expected it to happen, why'd you think Genbu knew what to tell Usagi after Byakko left?) He left because he regretted what he did to her. (this story will have a lot of reading between the lines) And who said Byakko wouldn't help Usagi finding her companions souls?  
  
About the other gods, they were just joking around, besides the era they ruled was during the time men treated women with disrespect (just like cattle, and no one can deny this fact because like it or not history is full of disrespect for women. Why would people form women rights groups in the first place? Trust me they didn't decide to go on hunger strikes and stuff just because they thought it'll be enjoyable!) But yes, the gods are all snotty, sometimes cruel, but never to the point of sexual assaulting an innocent woman (rape her) I'd never go that low for any of the gods cause they have more sense than that. (and I do too!!!)  
  
Oh, during the progression of this story the gods will eventually mellow out in the end, perhaps learn a little about respect with their time with Usagi... besides if they are the only gods in the world (and they are ALL male)... and then they meet the only *young* immortal woman in the world... (and these men are all heterosexual and would turn green at the thought of homosexual acts) .....do you guys catch my drift? And I've read so many stories with Usagi as the main character getting all the guys... well I am a girl to and I'd be jealous (I remember being so frustrated when Miaka got all the guys in Fushigi Yuugi.) ^.^ And besides it's all part of my planned out story.(Still a bit blurry on the edges but it's coming out ok)  
  
*I'm also trying to aggravate Chaotic_Blue a little...-___-* Man did she blow her top!*  
  
A.N #2  
  
1. I must admit, thanks to your reviews you've ALL convinced me to change a LOT of content in this story. Not only have I changed the particular lucky guy who would be with Usagi, but I will most definitely add in the other scouts along the way... but I'm not sure I'll pair them with anyone due to some...err unfortunate circumstances. I'm really excited to post up the next chapter...and I think this story had taken a mind of it's own! I was hoping this story would only be about ten chapters of just smut drama and humor but not anymore!  
  
2. Now more about that lucky guy... my mind is in turmoil of who to choose.... I've decided to just leave this questionable man alone for a little while and hopefully your suggestions will jar me into making my finale decision. I like mostly all of the *male* warriors in Fushigi Yuugi and I can't seem to choose one from them all, so I began making a tally of whom you guys thought should be with Usagi and well.... I suppose that was the reason I changed my mind about who to pair Usagi with. I actually don't give an ass who wins her because as far as this story goes I'm enjoying just writing about the *men* involved in the play! 


End file.
